Jaula
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: -Yo también tuve alguna vez un sueño. Uno en el cual un solitario pájaro finalmente volaba lejos de su jaula, y una mariposa retornaba a casa. • Post XxxHOLiC Rou


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Todos los personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP, solo la historia me pertenece.

_**SUMMARY:**_ -Yo también tuve alguna vez un sueño. Uno en el cual un solitario pájaro finalmente volaba lejos de su jaula, y una mariposa retornaba a casa. / Post XxxHOLIC Rou

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaula<strong>_

_**0o0**_

Toma la bandeja de aperitivos de la mesa de la cocina y una nueva botella de sake, para caminar hacia el corredor. Mientras lo hace, no puede evitar pensar en estos años transcurridos, en la tristeza y el anhelo que han sido los moradores silenciosos de esa tienda, por más que todos, especialmente Watanuki, traten de evitar que así sea.

_Pero sobre todo, no puede evitar pensar en lo ocurrido hace exactamente un año…_

E inevitablemente, el peso de ese objeto que lleva consigo desde hace más de diez años, parece hacerse más grande con cada día que pasa.

Súbitamente, las risas que albergaban el lugar parecen acabarse de golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo en alerta rápidamente.

Los rostros siempre sonrientes de Maru y Moro parecen haberse congelado en una mezcla extraña de solemnidad y sorpresa, al contrario de la de Mokona, que muestra una sonrisa complacida. Los tres se encuentran viendo hacia donde Watanuki se haya taciturno mirando hacia el cielo. Pero la realidad es, que cuando Doumeki se acerca hasta llegar a la puerta del corredor, se da cuenta que no es ahí hacia donde sus miradas se dirigen, sino a un oscuro rincón del jardín.

Tranquilamente, camina unos cuantos pasos para dejar en una pequeña mesa la bandeja, y después regresar hacia donde se encuentran las pequeñas. Adivinando sus pensamientos, pone una mano en el hombro de cada una antes que decidan salir, llamando su atención.

-Es mejor que los dejemos solos- su neutra voz se deja escuchar casi en un susurro, a lo que ellas responden con una pequeña risa.

Mientras ellas se retiran a descansar por esa noche murmurando aleatoriamente un "_ya está aquí" _como si de una canción se tratase, saca el objeto de su saco, observándolo fijamente. Mokona ahora se haya sobre uno de sus hombros, comprensivamente.

_Todo el peso, finalmente se ha ido._

-Es mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar, Doumeki- su voz parece haber recuperado su alegría y jocosidad de antaño- Además, no olvides que prometiste a Mokona que mañana traerías un poco de tu sake casero particular y que mejor ocasión que esta para disfrutarlo, todos juntos.

-Mañana lo traeré- camina hacia la habitación de invitados- Tal vez podríamos comer estofado hecho por los zorros para acompañarlo. Le avisare a Kohane.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, dirige una última mirada hacia afuera, a la vez que regresa el pequeño huevo a su saco.

Mientras, en el exterior de la tienda, los rayos de la luna bañan repentinamente el jardín.

* * *

><p>De una sola exhalación, expulsa lentamente el humo que mantuvo en su boca formando figuras amorfas en el aire.<p>

Deja a un lado la delicada pipa, para tomar un pequeño vaso con sake y fijar su vista en el cielo; más específicamente hacia la luna llena que en esos momentos se haya cobijada con un denso manto blanco. La quietud de la noche es lo único que necesita para relajarse, sumirse en sus recuerdos…

…recuerdos que hacen que no se percate de los pasos que se acercan hacia el jardín.

Le es raro no escuchar las risas de Maru y Moro, el ajetreo de Mokona o los muy malos modales de Doumeki (quien por cierto, está tardando bastante en regresar de la cocina), pero supone que tal vez están demasiado cansados y se han ido a dormir. Hace años, la sola presencia de este último lo hubiera sacado de quicio, e irónicamente, ahora disfruta su compañía y sus visitas casi diarias. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Shizuka Doumeki acabaría siendo su mejor amigo? Ciertamente el destino es incomprensible, piensa con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Da un sorbo al sake, deleitándose con el fuerte sabor que baja por su garganta. La noche es fresca, mientras el viento mese suavemente las ramas de los árboles. Y es en ese momento, en el que se da cuenta de que no se haya solo y dirige la mirada hacia un rincón del jardín.

-Es hermosa- una voz conocida se deja escuchar, mientras poco a poco los rayos de luna comienzan a iluminar el lugar.- Hacia tiempo que no miraba una luna tan brillante.

Él solo es capaz de observar, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho fuertemente, más sin embargo con la mirada y semblante tranquilo en apariencia.

_Un año…_

-Eso se debe a que esta noche es luna llena- contesta mientras toma de nuevo otro sorbo de sake, atento.

Su acompañante ya no se haya observando hacia el cielo, sino que camina hasta sentarse a su lado. Le ofrece un vaso de licor y ella lo toma dándole después un sorbo.

-Es un sake delicioso- comenta con los ojos cerrados.

-Doumeki lo trajo- de nuevo lleva la pipa a su boca- Es casero. Un regalo por sus servicios brindados, hace tiempo…

Se hace el silencio entre ambos, él disfrutando de la sensación del tabaco en su boca y ella tomando pequeños sorbos de licor.

-¿No eres demasiado joven para fumar?- lo reprende con un cierto toque de ironía.

-No confíes en lo que tus ojos ven, las apariencias muchas veces engañan.-le responde amigablemente, mientras observa lo que sostiene en su mano- Esta es una de las pocas posesiones que realmente tienen un significado para mí, y la más importante para mi antigua maestra, en su momento.- su mirada muestra un pequeño toque de tristeza.

Su mirada caoba observa la pipa fijamente por un momento, para después ver el semblante del chico a su lado.

-¿Podría?- la pregunta hace que Watanuki la observe con interrogante, a lo que ella extiende una de sus manos para tomar el objeto que él le presta solo un instante después.

Mira como de una forma automática ella toma la fina pipa entre sus manos, como parece acariciar los relieves que la adornan y como finalmente, de manera magistral, acomoda la pipa entre sus delicados dedo para probar la primer bocanada de tabaco. Ella también hace florituras en el aire con el humo exhalado.

El tiempo parece congelarse tan solo un segundo. Un segundo efímero y a la vez tan eterno que le permite observarla realmente por primera vez: la piel extremadamente blanca que hace contraste con su cabello lacio y oscuramente castaño, el sencillo vestido lavanda que lleva puesto, sus movimientos inconscientes, su aterciopelada voz tan increíblemente parecida, su belleza exorbitante. El hecho de verla, le parece tan natural al igual que extraño; lo llena de alegría, de esperanza, de nostalgia. Se siente completo. Se siente nuevamente vivo.

Su mirada, a pesar de carecer de cualquier tono rojizo, denota misticismo, sabiduría y fuerza; pero sobre todo, calidez. Tan abrumadora e irreal, que lo obliga a apartar la mirada.

Ella también lo observa, notando los cambios que han surgido en él en esos once años de ausencia. La fortaleza y auto superación adquirida con el tiempo. Los lazos ahora irrompibles de amistad que alberga en su corazón. El inmenso poder que ahora fluye por sus venas. Su repentina madurez al haber perdido a un ser amado…

-La realidad y los sueños, son dos estados divididos por una delicada y frágil línea- la voz de Watanuki se escucha en un susurro- Sueños que quisieras fueran realidad y pesadillas que quisieras que fueran solo eso, un simple sueño. Y hay veces, en que esta se rompe y es prácticamente imposible distinguir uno del otro. Como este instante.

Al escuchar sus palabras, exhala humo una última vez y deja en una bandeja vacía la pipa. Extiende una de sus manos al rostro de Watanuki, mirando una vez más sus peculiares ojos mientras le obsequia una mirada de total tranquilidad y comprensión.

-Se de lo que hablas. Y también sé del paso del tiempo y de la forma tan subjetiva que este corre para cada ser vivo que tiene un anhelo, un sueño por cumplir… Yo también tuve alguna vez un sueño, uno ajeno y a la vez propio- ahora su mano se dedica a limpiar algunas lágrimas que el chico ha dejado escapar sin poder evitarlo-, en el cual un solitario pájaro finalmente volaba lejos de su jaula, y una mariposa retornaba a casa.

Sin poder evitarlo, él la abraza fuertemente siendo correspondido enseguida por la joven que ahora acaricia su cabello negro con una ternura casi maternal, como _otra_ alguna vez lo hizo en ese mismo corredor cuando se dejó vencer un día por el agotamiento, velando su sueño.*

Porque ahora es Izuna, quien lo hace…

-He vuelto, Watanuki.- susurra cerca de su oído, reconfortándolo.

… y quien a partir de ese día, lo hará por las dos.

-Bienvenida… Señorita Yuuko.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! Heme aquí, incursionando es este maravilloso fandom que es el de XxxHOLIC n.n… hace aproximadamente dos meses (?) que empecé a ver este increíble anime y creo que sobra decir que es uno de los finales que más me han dejado shokeada, pero en el buen sentido (no es como si hubiera visto muchos, pero ustedes me entienden xD). Simplemente la historia me atrapo y toda esa carga filosófica, simplemente genial (Y).<em>

_He de confesar, que solo he visto XxxHOLIC y no Tsubasa Chronicles Reseivor. Sé que es un auténtico lio aun para los más expertos en el tema, el comprender el enorme crossover que las CLAMP elaboraron en estas dos series, por lo cual no tengo pensado verlo aun (aunque creo que se los aspectos más importantes en cuanto al crossover con TCR) :P_

_Y ahora, es mejor que se acomoden, porque pienso extenderme bastante con __algunos puntos importantes sobre este fic y otros la verdad no tanto:_

_-Para muchos, el final de la OVA Rou fue un auténtico fraude, pero para mí no lo fue. E incluso, pienso que cerraron mejor la historia con la OVA que con el manga en sí, mas con la primera parte que, confieso, casi me hizo llorar (hecho que no había pasado desde Chrno Crusade, en el que si llore xD). La relación entre Watanuki y Yuuko es una de las más bonitas e interesantes que he visto en mi poca experiencia con el anime, y esa parte del final de la OVA, fue simplemente el rayo de esperanza que me hizo feliz al final. Porque me niego rotundamente a aceptar que Watanuki se quedara solo por siempre como en el manga, eso sí que no lo aceptoooooo! Aquí han aparecido o se han nombrado a todos, excepto a Himawari, la cual confieso que olvide nombrar xD._

_-Como ven, aquí se pueden ver claramente tres puntos de vista: el de Doumeki, el de Watanuki y el de Yuuko/Izuna. Creo que es importante el primero para ver como se ve todo desde afuera, desde la perspectiva del mejor amigo del protagonista (quien lo hubiera dicho, eh? xD) y también hizo su aparición el bendito huevo que tanto coraje le ha dado a los fans xD. Afortunadamente, con este encuentro no fue necesario utilizarlo. Luego tenemos la perspectiva de Watanuki y Yuuko. No hace falta decir más con respecto a estos dos, solo que por más que el haya cambiado, no se pudo contener por la emoción al final._

_-Mi idea partió desde el momento en que la misteriosa chica apareció en escena. Y digo misteriosa porque nunca dijeron su nombre u.u, por lo cual yo decidí que su nombre fuera Izuna, el nombre del espíritu zorro que vive dentro de su cuerpo. También está el dialogo final entre Watanuki y Yuuko. Si, dije Yuuko, no cámara de video. Cuando vi la OVA por primera vez en la parte donde la pantalla se pone en negro y se escucha "-He vuelto, Watanuki." Se escucha como si fuera una conversación REAL y no una simple grabación. La prueba está en que Watanuki contesta al final "Bienvenida… Señorita Yuuko". Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué precisamente diría eso y no su dialogo anterior que fue "He recibido mi pago", que bastaría para "calmar" por fin su alma? ¡Porque se reunirían nuevamente, por eso! Tambien está el hecho de que, a mi parecer, la voz de la chica no me sono, en lo personal, como la de Yuuko, si no ¿Por qué cuando vieron el video por primera vez nadie dijo nada, si supuestamente era la misma voz?... aunque tal vez sean desvaríos míos y lo primero solo lo hicieron para darle mejor acústica a la voz de Yuuko al final o algo así, no me hagan mucho caso xD_

_-El reencuentro como leyeron, no fue inmediato, sino que tuvo que pasar otro año para que se efectuara. ¿Por qué? AUN no lo sé. Creo que no soy la única que piensa que este no sería una cama de rosas ni que se daría tan fácilmente, pero lo que importa es que al final se dio ;)_

_-Con respecto a Izuna y Yuuko: Es realmente complicado. Yuuko si regreso pero obviamente no como la que todos conocemos. La muerte es algo que ni la Bruja de las Dimensiones podría evitar (ni Clow pudo, asumiendo que realmente este muerto, como he escuchado por ahí). No es una reencarnación, por la cuestión de los años transcurridos (?), así que dejémoslo a la imaginación…por ahora xD… o podríamos llamarla una posible posesión, como en la OVA._

_-Y el título del fic, no hace falta explicar el porqué. Solo se resume a una oración: __Watanuki por fin es libre._

_Sé que tal vez sea un poco confuso o hasta sin sentido entenderlo, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerle justicia a este grandioso anime. Puede que haya otros proyectos que se deriven de este, pero en un futuro. Aún hay ciertas cosas que me gustarían explorar para dejar mis ideas un poco más claras. Así que estén al pendiente si les interesa, puede que un día de estos les de la sorpresa xD._

_Lamento si me extendi, demasiado, pero por lo menos mi alma descansara finalmente en paz._

_Gracias por leerme y nos seguimos leyendo, están invitados muy cordialmente a mis otros proyectos y fandoms (Chrno Crusade, Inuyasha, Oban Star Racers y Twilight… tal vez próximamente BLOOD+)_

_Saludos!_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde_

*…como _otra_ alguna vez lo hizo en ese mismo corredor cuando se dejó vencer un día por el agotamiento, velando su sueño.- escena entre Yuuko y Watanuki, referente al final (si no me equivoco) de un capitulo de XxxHOLIC o XxxHOLIC Kei, no recuerdo bien.


End file.
